Unfufilled Desires
by kitsunefoxie
Summary: no one could ever fully comprehend their bond. Incest InuXSess
1. Chapter 1: Tears and Rejection

Chapter 1: Tears and Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this chapter.

_Thoughts are in Italics_

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

Naraku had been defeated, and the completed Shikon No Tama lay glittering on the surface of my palm. I wondered what I should wish for...I didn't want to become ningen; I wished to be a full-blooded youkai.

But I knew my friends wouldn't approve. Suddenly, the Shikon No Tama glowed a bright pink, and a somewhat familiar figure appeared.

"It's the legendary priestess Midoriko!" I heard the taijiya exclaim.

She turned towards the group and said,

"You have a wish each."

I was stunned, yet pleasantly surprised. Kagome wished for the well to always be open for her. Sango wished for her little brother Kohaku to be brought back to life.

Miroku merely shook his head and said that he was grateful enough that the cursed Wind Tunnel was gone. Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, as was the mangy wolf, Kouga.

I looked at Midoriko and asked her silently if she could make me a full-blooded youkai. She nodded, and closed her eyes for a second.

A warm yellowish orange glow surrounded me, and I felt my senses heighten even more, if it were possible. I felt my appearance change; I could feel the poison under my lengthened claws, and the surge of youki.

However, I was surprised that my puppy dog ears still remained.

I looked at Midoriko quizzically, and she said: "Those ears are traits from your father, Inuyasha."

I gave a half-smile, secretly glad that the remained. I also noticed that instead of the blue crescent moon that Sesshoumaru bore, the mark on my forehead was shaped like a hurricane, or the harsh winter winds.

Midoriko disappeared in a flash of white, and so did the jewel.

I looked at the others, waiting for their reactions.

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and she ran off into the woods. Sango went after her, and talked to her.

I was about to go over and ask her what was wrong, when I heard one sentence, that would haunt me for years after that.

"Why? Sango...why didn't he wish to become ningen? I thought he loved me..."

* * *

Miroku's POV 

_What made Kagome so upset?_

Secretly, I was glad that Inuyasha had become a full-blooded youkai. That would mean that he would finally be accepted in demon society.

Then, I noticed Inuyasha. He was trembling, and his usually fiery eyes were filled with agony.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" I asked.

Then, as if he were hit by some unseen force, he fell to his knees, trembling violently.

After that, everything happened in a blur. Sesshoumaru popped up out of nowhere and carried Inuyasha off, and Sango's expression changed. She started yelling at Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV 

After Naraku's defeat, I had actually planned on going back to the castle, but something held me back.

I stood perched in a tree, watching my brother and his pack. When Inuyasha silently wished to become a full-blooded youkai, somehow, I felt greatly relieved. I didn't know why, but I just did...

The wench ran off, and the taijiya went after her. I watched my little brother. Then, I heard what the wench said...

It enraged me, for reasons I did not know of. I knew the wench loved him. Or rather, I had thought so...

_How could she have selfishly wanted him to become ningen!_

I looked back to see Inuyasha's expression. He was trembling, and agony was rolling off him in waves. Then, all of a sudden, he collapsed. My youki was getting agitated, telling me to get him out of there. I agreed.

Faster than the human eye could see, I leapt off the tree and gathered Inuyasha up in my arms. Then, I took off again, heading back to the Western Castle.

Inuyasha gripped onto the front of my haori and buried his face in it...

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

_I feel so safe and secure in Sesshoumaru's arms..._

That was all I remembered before the darkness consumed me.

I surrendered, and closed my eyes, wanting to escape it all...

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV 

Inuyasha had fallen asleep, due to either emotional or physical exhaustion. I was glad, somehow. He had been through a lot, only to have that stupid miko's reincarnation reject him again.

_Someone was going to pay..._

* * *

Author's Note: finally... Review please. Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

Chapter 2: Back Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this chapter.

Author's Note: Thoughts are in _italics_.

* * *

-Back in the Western Castle-

Sesshoumaru's POV

I gently laid Inuyasha on my futon and covered him up with the furs. Then, I called Jaken and told him to tell the servants to prepare dinner. After he left, I went to Inuyasha's side and watched him as he slept. His breathing was even, and oddly, it calmed me. I leant back, and closed my eyes.

I awoke to someone gently shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes, and realized it was Inuyasha.

"What is it?" I asked.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I awoke, and found myself covered with furs. I looked around groggily, not recognizing where I was. Then, I realized that Sesshoumaru was asleep beside me. I gently shook him, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes.

_Those mesmerizing golden orbs. Oh god, if only you knew._

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, where are we?"

"Back home."

_Back home...?_

Then, he stood. And as if he could read my mind, he said "Yes Inuyasha. We are back home in the Western Castle."

I just stood there numbly, trying to comprehend what he'd just said.

_Did he just say WE are BACK HOME? Could it be?_

My mind was in a flurry, and I couldn't think straight. Just then, the door slid open and Jaken came in...

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

"What is it Jaken?" I growled irritatibly.

"My...my lo...lord...di...dinner is...is ser...served."

"You may take your leave. We will be down in awhile."

After that stupid toad left, I looked over at Inuyasha. He just stood there, as if in a trance. I got tired of waiting and swept him up bridal style, carrying him down the hallway.

"Wha..what are you doing Sess?" he blurted.

"Oh...and when did you start calling me that?" I raised an eyebrow and glanced at him.

He blushed deeply and looked away.

_It's so cute when he does that... _

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: heyy all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews please. Thanx

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Supposed Rejection

Chapter 3: Supposed Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this chapter.

* * *

-After dinner, in the royal gardens-

Inuyasha's POV

I felt much better than before. However, Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found and I ended up sitting alone in the gardens. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru appeared out of the shadows.

_God...he looks so gorgeous... _

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru's POV

I walked up to Inuyasha and sat down next to him.

"So, care to tell me what happened yesterday?" I asked.

I felt him stiffen beside me, and agony started rolling off him in waves again...

"Well...it's like this..." and he went on to tell me the details about what happened yesterday.

As I listened, I started to lose control over my agitated youki and my eyes started to bleed red.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

_Sesshoumaru's getting really agitated...wonder if he's okay..._

I felt his youki swell, and I looked up at him, immediately noticing that he was quickly losing it. His eyes were almost crimson already, and I could easily see that he was trying very hard to get back in control and hold back his rage. I stopped talking, and touched his hand.

"Sess, you okay?" I asked timidly.

"Inu..." he struggled to get his words out.

"Get a..away fro..from me..." he growled out.

I watched as his fangs and claws lengthened, not wanting to believe what I had just heard...

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

"Sess..."

Tears sprang into his warm golden orbs which were filled with hurt and bitterness, and he ran off.

That was all I remembered before I completely lost control...

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

_No...Sess...How could you..._

I thought, as I recalled numbly what had just taken place.

Sesshoumaru had been losing control, and had told me to get lost.

_Is nobody going to accept me for who I am...?_

I jumped up into a tree and buried my face in my palms, sobbing...

* * *

Author's Note: Ooo...cliffy! Suspense suspense. What's gonna happen next? Hehe. Reviews please. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong Impressions

Chapter 4: Wrong Impressions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters on this chapter.

Author's Note: thanks for the reviews. X))

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

After awhile, I managed to calm down and looked around to survey the extent of the damage my outburst had caused.

_Well, too bad for the servants, they're going to have to re-plant more trees._

_Hmn...wonder where Inuyasha is...he was and still is the only one who could get a rise out of me..._

I smirked and looked around to try and locate Inuyasha. His scent came on the breeze, but what caught my attention was the smell of tears that accompanied it.

_I have never seen him cry in all my two hundred years...all that he has shown me where his hatred and cockiness. I wonder who or what has caused him such agony?_

I located him, and followed his scent. I stopped before the tree he was in and gazed up at him...

_My Inuyasha..._

_Wait a minute...what I just say? Or thought?_

Shaking my head to clear it, I jumped up and sat myself down in front of Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I was crying, and suddenly, I felt Sesshoumaru seat himself before me.

"Why Sesshoumaru...why did you bring me back only to reject me yet again?"

"Inuyasha..."

"I'm confused...it seems that no one will accept me for who I am..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

_Oh no, he must have interpreted it wrongly when I told him to get away from me..._

_I feel guilty..._

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way...I wanted you to get away from me because if you hadn't, I might have hurt you..."

He stopped his crying and stared up at me with a tiny flicker of hope in his eyes.

_He must have really been hurt...his eyes no longer have their defiant, arrogant look..._

_Now they look lost...and haunted with such agony it kills anyone to think about what he had gone through..._

His eyes were his voice.

"Really?" they said.

I nodded, and leaned forward to envelope him in a hug. I switched our positions, so that I had my back against the trunk, and settled Inuyasha down in my lap. I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist and nuzzled him.

_God...his scent is so intoxicating..._

My mind was in a mess and I couldn't get a coherent thought together.

* * *

Author's Note: heyy everyone...sorry for the late update. CTs and such. Anyways, reviews please! X))

What's going to happen to Sesshoumaru? XP


	5. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

**Please note that this is NOT a copy of Dawn's Carriage by ahnigurL**

* * *

Though the first chapter of the story might be almost the same, i can assure you guys that this idea came from my friend. 

The storyline is definitely different, and it shows in the later chapters which i have not yet typed out.

Once again, i sincerely apologize, ahnigurL, for the misunderstandings that fanfiction has caused.

talnbaby


	6. Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Chapter 5: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters on this chapter.

* * *

Normal POV 

"Sess..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Hmn?"

"Do you really..."

Inuyasha trailed off, and then, as if Sesshoumaru could read his mind, he whispered into his furry dog ear.

"Yes Inuyasha. I do not hate you. I never have and never will."

Inuyasha's heart was pounding so loudly, it was as if it was about to burst.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

_Sess...Thanks for telling me. I needed that..._

I leaned against my aniki's lean, muscled body and relaxed.

I let out a sigh of contentment and closed my eyes.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV 

I watched my otouto as he leaned against me and relaxed, completely trusting me.

I smiled inwardly and started rubbing those cute furry ears of his. To my delight, this earned little mewls and moans from him, and I removed my hands to replace them with my tongue.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

_Oh aniki...why did you stop...that felt so good..._

Suddenly, his tongue started licked my ear. I was surprised, and almost jumped out of my skin. My ears started twitching as well; it felt oh so good...

Then, I realized I was purring, and wondered...

_When in the world did I start purring?_

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV 

I smirked as I heard Inuyasha purring. This was the first time in all my two hundred years that I had heard him purr.

But then again, I would not put it past him. All these years, he never ceased to amaze or surprise me. A few examples was him being able to wield Tetsusaiga effectively, and also the fact that he managed to cut off my arm the first time he wielded the sword. The list just goes on...

* * *

Author's Note: Reviews please! XP. Oo...what's going to happen between the brothers? 


	7. Chapter 6: A Joyous Occasion

Chapter 6: A Joyous Occasion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this chapter. Especially the delectable Sesshoumaru. X))

Credits: I got the North Pillar idea from "Mating" by Agni and the restoration from "Hidden in Plain Sight" by oStilloDreamingo.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

I stopped licking his ear, and nuzzled his neck. He tilted his head to the side, allowing me easier access to that delicious expanse of skin on his neck.

I sucked and nibbled at the juncture between his shoulder and neck, and grazed my fangs over the tan skin, just hard enough to excite him but not puncture his skin.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

I was breathing heavily, getting very out of breath when Sess started grazing his fangs over my skin. I was very aroused, and I could tell Sess was too. Our arousals spiked the air, and together with his moans, I could tell Sess was really enjoying it.

Suddenly, he stopped altogether, and I whined, missing the contact.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV 

I chuckled, hearing Inu whine. I leaned forward, and gave a gentle tug on his furry white ear, which twitched.

"Inu, will you be my mate?"

He stiffened, and then turned around to look at me with his eyes wide.

"Are you serious, Sess? Its not some kind of joke right…."

He trailed off, and I whined that I really wanted him to be my mate and that I was not joking, conversing with him in the Inu-Youkai language.

"Are you serious Sess? You really want me to be your mate?"

He looked amazed, and I nodded in reply to his question. His eyes glittered with unshed tears, as he leant back against me and nodded in pure, utter happiness.

I sighed in contentment, and we stayed that way till dawn.

* * *

-The next day- 

Sesshoumaru's POV

We went in for breakfast, and after that, I left Inuyasha to explore the castle on his own while I went about the preparations for our ceremony.

I told the servants to prepare the robes, mine in pure white, and Inu's in red, his favourite colour. I sent word to the demon village on the northern most borders of our territory, where the sacred North Pillar resided, and told them to make the necessary preparations.

After that, I went back to the castle, my senses flooded with my otouto's scent. It smelled of nature, of the trees and the flowers, mixed in with a familiar musk that identified him as the son of the late Inu-no-Taisho.

I located the source of his scent in the outer gardens, and went to join him. He was in the sakura grove, sitting up in one of the branches of the largest and tallest sakura tree in the grove.

I leapt gracefully up into its branches, and landed in front of Inuyasha. His eyes widened fractionally, registering surprise, before his face took on a look of and stood up to greet me.

I gave him and hug, and we sat down on the branch, enjoying the slight breeze.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter's up! X)) Reviews please! 

_Me: Poor Inu. I made him suffer._

_Inu: Damned right you did. I'm going to get you for that._

_Me: (laughs sadistically) Too bad, Inu. _

_Sess: Well, otouto, look on the bright side, at least you aren't mating that miko._

_Inu: (scratches head) Guess you're right aniki._

_(Inu goes over to Sess, and they hugging and kissing.)_

_Me: Eww…guys…_

_Inu and Sess: (looks innocently back at me) What did we do?_

_Me: Shoo! Take it outside…you know what I mean…. (gives the two Inu's a meaningful look)_

_Inu: (hands up in the air) Alright alright. We're going._


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

* * *

I am very sorry to say that I am going to have to put this fic on hiatus. To all my readers, I'm very sorry. Unfortunately, I have some pressing matters at hand to attend to before I can continue with this fic. I ask of you all to continue reading this fic, and I will try to update again as quickly as I can. My computer crashed awhile back, and thus the delay in updating (in addition to having some matters to attend to). I have already written out the chapters for the fic, and all that needs is for it to be updated. If need be, I will ask one of my friends to help me update the chapter as we go along. 

On another note, to people who are thinking of flaming my story. If you want to flame me, do so openly. Don't be hypocitical by telling me its not one. And if you cant stomach these kind of relationships, then I have no idea what you're doing reading my fanfiction till the later chapters and then flaming me.

Once again, please forgive me for this delay. I hope you'll keep on reading my fic, and please review :)

talnbaby


	9. Chapter 7: Depature and New Discoveries

Chapter 7: Depature and New Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this chapter.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

"Sess, where did you go?"

"Preparations for our ceremony otouto."

I was surprised, no one had done anything like this for me before...

As if he could read my mind, he whispered in my ear...

"I would do anything for you Inu, if it meant your happiness and well-being."

I smiled, and placed butterfly kisses along his jaw, making him close his eyes in pleasure.

"Arigato, Aniki."

He looked at me, eyes half-lidded and glazed over, before replying...

"Anything for you, Inu."

* * *

-Meanwhile- 

Normal POV

Kagome was fuming.

How could Inuyasha betray her! For his brother no less!

She waited for him to change his mind and come back, but gave up. She packed up her bags and stormed back home through the well.

Shippo was shocked.

How coulg Kagome treat Inuyasha like that?

He missed Inuyasha, for he had looked upon Inuyasha as his father. He hoped that Inuyasha would come for him soon.

Sango and Miroku could only look on as Kagome packed up her belongings. They had tried explaining to her about Inuyasha's situation, but she just wouldn't listen to reason. She even went as far as to suggest that Inuyasha was being force against his own will! They were dumbstruck.

* * *

-After Kagome's departure- 

Miroku's POV

Sango was trying to hold herself together, but I knew she couldnt hold out much longer. I went over to her side, and sat down. She looked at me, and smiled wearily. I leaned forward, and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Sango, everything will work out. I'll always be here for you. I promise."

Sango leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed tiredly.

"I know Miroku, thank you. I feel so helpless. I'm glad Inuyasha has finally been acceptedby his brother, but Kagome..."

She couldn't hold her tears back any longer, and I pulled her into my arms to comfort her. She leaned her head on my shoulder again, the tears flowing freely down her face. I wiped the tears away, and after awhile, the tears stopped. She smiled gratefully at me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Miroku. I don't know what i would've done without you."

I smiled at her, and then, mustering up all the courage i had, i asked her.

"Sango, will you marry me?"

She looked shocked for a moment, before she took my hand and said yes. We both looked at each other, our eyes conveying the volumes of feelings that could not be expressed in words. I felt myself drowning in those mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

-Back in the Western Castle- 

Sesshoumaru's POV

We were at the hot springs, and i could feel Inuyasha's eyes on me as I removed my clothes. I folded them neatly, and left them on a rock before submerging myself in the warm water. I watched out of the coener of my eye as Inuyasha undressed.

_Oh gods...look at that tan body, and those well defined muscles..._

Inuyasha slipped into the water beside me, and sighed, enjoying the warmness of the water.

"Inu, turn around, let me wash your hair."

He complied and turned around, giving me acess to the silvery white expanse that was his hair. I began washing and was surprised to find that his hair was silky smooth, and absolutely knot-free. He must have noticed it, for he huffed.

" I ain't exactly a ruffian aniki. I do take the time to actually untangle my hair you know."

I gave him a small smile, and continued washing his hair, enjoying the silky smooth texture of his hair on my skin.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

I smirked when I noticed that Sess was actually surprised my hair was knot-free. To tell the truth, i was rather obessed with my hair...in the sense that it had to always be knot-free. I turned around to face him once he was done, and as I glanced at the stump that used to be his left arm, I looked apologetically at him. I snuggled up to him, taking ahold of one of his snowy white locks of hair and toying with it. Sesshoumaru enveloped me in his arms, and began washing my back.

"Sess...i'm sorry about your arm...i could restore it for you in a matter of a few hours...that is, if you'll let me."

I asked quietly. His facial features looked no different, but knowing him for so long, i knew just what to look out for.

_He's actually shocked...guess he forgot about Oka-san's powers...then again, she didn't use them much, and it's been so long..._

"How would you do that Inu?"

I smirked.

"Have you forgotten that Oka-san was a very powerful miko?"

Realization dawned in his eyes.

"Inu, you've gained your Oka-san's powers? How is it that i could never sense it?"

"Well, let's just say that Oka-san taught me how to keep my true rekiyou and saigen levels concealed. How do you think i survived all these years?"

"I see. You definitely are much smarter than people give you credit for. Izayaoi has taught you well."

"So will you allow me?"

"I don't see any reason to refuse your offer."

"You have no idea how i regretted injuring you..."

Before i could finish, he cut me off with a searing kiss.

"Don't be otouto."

He hungrily attacked my lips once more, and i moaned, my answer lost in an abyss of pleasure.

* * *

Author's Note: Please Review!! ))

Sesshoumaru Minion: thanks for the review X))


	10. Chapter 8: Prince Of The West

Chapter 8: Prince Of The West

Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV 

We got out of the springs and dressed, then headed back into the castle. The preparations for our departure to the demon village were done, and we agreed to leave after lunch. We headed to the dining room, and sat down to lunch.

"Sess, if you don't mind, could i find my friends to inform them of our mating?"

"I have already sent someone to take them to the village Inu, you do not have to worry."

Inuyasha then looked at me in surprise, and happily continued eating his lunch. I smiled, somewhat happy that i had managed to put that smile on his face.

After lunch, we took our leave of the castle and headed towards the Northen village. Our trip was mostly uneventful, probably due to the fact that my status kept them away from Inu. By nightfall, we were at the village.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

The journey to the village was mostly uneventful, as both of us travelled quickly, in an unspoken agreement. We hardly talked, but it was a comfortable silence, as we concentrated on getting to our destination first. Other matters could wait.

As we neared the village, i caught a whiff of my friends' scent, and i was relieved to find that Shippo was with them. I was afraid that something might have happened to him. At the entrance to the village, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were waiting for us. The moment we stopped, Shippo hurtled himself towards me. I picked him up, and he hugged me tightly.

"Inuyasha! You're back! Are you okay? Kagome said bad things about you and then stomped off through the well. I really missed you while you were gone.."

"I missed you too Shippo. Are you alright?"

He looked up at me with teary eyes, and nodded. I sighed. I had sort of expected Kagome to take it that badly. For the past few years, i had looked upon her a nothing more than a sister and good friend. Still, there was nothing more i could do. I shifted Shippo onto my right arm, and went on to greet Miroku and Sango.

"Hello Miroku, Sango. Thank you for making your way down here on such short notice."

* * *

Sango's POV

As Inuyasha greeted us, i knew Miroku was as shocked as i was at the change in his demeanour. He looked like a proper Prince of the West, and stood beside his brother with an air of confidence and pride. We could never imagine that this was the same Inuyasha that left them a few days ago.

Miroku returned his greetings, as did I. Inuyasha smiled, and Sesshoumaru took his arm.

"Come otouto. Let's get your friends settled in."

He nodded, and motioned for us to follow them. I smiled, then took Miroku's arm. We then followed the two into the village. Everything had been provided for us - food, lodging, even clothes.

Miroku and i were grateful, and thanked Sesshoumaru for his generosity. He merely nodded in ascent, and told us to enjoy our dinner, before taking his leave with Inuyasha and Shippo in tow.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Thanks to Inuyasha-is-best-fuck-the-rest for the review and the push to write. ) Review. 


	11. Chapter 9: Restoration

Chapter 9: Restoration

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any other characters in this chapter.

_Thoughts are in Italics_

* * *

-In the village- 

Sesshoumaru's POV

After seeing to it that the taijiya and the monk were settled, Inu and I went along to settle the kit in before retiring to our chambers. The smell of herbs hit my nose as soon as we stepped through the door, and I sent Inu a quizzical look.

He gave me a mysterious smile, and told he to wait and see. He sat me down on the couch in the middle of the room, then scattered herbs in a circle around me. I closed my eyes and relaxed, showing my otouto that I was placing my trust in him. I felt arms encircle my waist.

"This is going to hurt. Bear with it aniki."

I heard him whisper into my ear, and I braced myself, and heard Inuyasha muttering a spell. He released his saigen, and I could feel his youki swell impossibly. I was shocked, to say the least, and closed my eyes. I could see his saigen, and his control over it was impeccable. It enveloped us in a perfect orb, and suddenly, I felt a wierd sensation. I twitched, and felt Inu tighten his arms around me. He finished his spell.

"Bear with it aniki..."

The rest of his words were lost as I felt an extreme pain course through my body. I shook violently, and could feel a pair of arms around my waist tightening even more. I growled at the offending arms and trashed about. The arms never let go, and then there was a warm sensation at the back of my neck.

_Inu..._

Another wave of pain shot through me, and I gritted my teeth in an effort to not cry out. I felt myself being turned around, as another blinding wave of pain shot through me, I started trembling, and that was all I remembered before I felt Inu's lips on mine.

I focused on the kiss, and the pleasurable sensations that it was sending through me. He started rubbing small circles on my back, and I calmed down, the pain somewhat gone.

After a few more flashes of pain, it subsided, and i collasped, exhausted from trying to hold my emotions in check. I felt a pair of warm arms encircle me, and I felt safe. I passed my arms around Inu's waist, and snuggled into his haori

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

Sesshoumaru passed his arms around my waist, and snuggled into my haori. I smiled, and used a cloth to wipe the sweat off his face. I knew the restoration would have already taken alot out of him; not to mention he was actingout of character.

He was breathing heavily, as I continued rubbing small circles on his back and making soothing sounds to calm him down. I knew i had to warn him, for the restoration process was far from over.

"Sess...try to relax. It's not over yet."

He nodded, before looking up wearily at me.

"How long more otouto?"

His voice was hoarse, and I held a cup of water to his lips. He drank it gratefully, and looked back at me.

"About another two more hours at least. I'll try my best to hurry."

I wiped his sweat once more, as I felt him get ready for the next round. I hugged him, before releasing my saigen once more and enveloping us once again in an orb.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV 

I could feel Inu's saigen rise again, and the pain returned. I felt him pass his arms around me, and I leaned back against him, willing my body to relax.

I felt the pain intensify, and I bit my lip in an effort to keep silent. Finally, I could not hold it in any longer, and a groan escaped my lips. I knew Inu heard me for sure, and I bit my lip even harder, not willing not let any other signs of weakness escape me.

I felt Inu cover my mouth with his, and he ran his tongue over my bloodied lips.

"Relax Sess...I'm here...We'll get through this together."

I switched to my bestial form, knowing I would feel less pain, and I whined, letting him know that I heard him, and I knew, but it still hurt. He replied, telling me that it was okay, that he would try his best to speed up the process. We conversed that way, with yips and whines, with my occasional groan or whimper.

I was trembling and could not hold out much longer. I gave Inu a warning yip, and he barked back, telling me to hold on just a little while more. I nodded, and concentrated my remaining energy on staying conscious.

Suddenly, I felt an excruciating pain, even more so that the flashes of pain before. I trembled violently and whimpered. Inu tightened his arms around me and yipped, trying to calm me down.

Another round of pain arrived soon after, and didn't remember anything except wanting to curl up into a ball to block out the pain, growling and tearing at the thing that was holding me down furiously with my claws.

I growled desperately, the pain flooding my senses for a moment before fading away to a dull ache.

That was all I remembered before being in darkness...

* * *

Author's Note: Read and Review. -.- or i'm going to lose my inspiration to write and there's not going to be any more updates for a very long while. ) 


	12. Chapter 10: Restoration II

Chapter 10: Restoration II

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any other characters in this chapter.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Black Angel 50. Thanks for the review. :)

_Thoughts are in Italics_

* * *

-The next day-

Inuyasha's POV

When Sesshoumaru finally opened his eyes, inwardly, I heaved a sigh of relief. I took a wet cloth and wiped his face. I was surprised when he switched to his bestial form. I knew he wasn't at his actual size, due to the lack of energy. I pulled down the sleeves of my haori, making sure he didn't see the claw marks. I reached over to help him sit up.

He was exhausted, I could see, his breaths coming in short, fast pants. He looked at me and whined. I understood, for he was speaking in the Inu-Youkai's base language, and held out a bowl of water for him to drink form. He drank thirstily, and soon I could see some of his strength return. He stood up shakily, swaying slightly from side to side before collapsing down on all fours again. I winced as he accidentally knocked my arm and reopened the wounds.

_Damn..._

* * *

Sessoumaru's POV

The stench of blood assaulted my nose, and I soon realised it was the scent of Inuyasha's blood. My eyes widened, and I turned to face him. I pushed back the sleeves of his haori, with my muzzle carefully, and I heard his breath hitch. I cringed at the sight before me. His flesh was torn and littered with many deep gashes. Immediately I knew those wounds were from me, and for some reason, I felt guilty. I licked his wounds gently and whined apologetically. He patted my head and rubbed my ears with one hand, and replied that it was not my fault and that I couldn't help it.

I felt really bad, and started licking and cleaning all his wounds, knowing that the Inu-Youkai's saliva had healing properties. Inuyasha sat down cross legged and put me on his lap, giving me full access to his many lacerations. Once I was done, I sank down further into Inu's lap and sighed. He rubbed my muzzle soothingly, and started scratching gently behind my ears. I felt content to just lie there somehow, and let him continue, purring at the pleasurable sensations.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

I wanted to laugh really badly. It was all so surreal. Sesshoumaru was in his bestial form, about the size of a golden retriever, and he was snuggled on my lap purring away while I rubbed his ear.

However, I was also envious of him. He could change into his bestial form, whereas I couldn't even change into my full demon form without losing control.

_Wait a minute…I am a full demon…maybe, just maybe, Sess will teach me how to transform? I'll have to ask him when he awakes… _

I bodily lifted Sesshoumaru, and his tail twitched. I carried him into the bedroom and laid him on the futon, before laying down myself beside him to curl around and keep him warm.

* * *

A/N: I know this is very short. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Review please. 


	13. Chapter 11: Wake Up Call

Chapter 11: Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any other characters in this chapter.

A/N: I'm going to start dedicating my chapters to my reviewers. (: After all, you guys are the ones that keep me going.  
This chapter is dedicated to dawn257. Thanks for the review. Very much appreciated. :)

_Thoughts are in Italics_

* * *

-Later that day- 

Sesshoumaru's POV

I awoke, and realised I was still in my bestial form. I looked over to the figure at my side.

_Inuyasha…He looks so calm and serene in his sleep without that mask of brashness and arrogance…_

Suddenly, an idea struck me, and I smirked.

_Why not…it would be fun…_

I wiggled out from under Inuyasha's arms, and expanded myself to a slightly larger size. I then stood over his prone body, and started licking his face and ears.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

I awoke to a warm sensation over my ears and face. I tried to swat the object or person away, but to no avail. My arms were pinned down, and immediately I opened my eyes, startled, only to see a very amused dog-form of Sesshoumaru smirking at me with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

He yipped and barked, conveying his amusement to me. I smirked back, before tackling him. He growled, before suddenly switching back to his humanoid form. I didn't expect it was was so surprised that I fell atop of him. He smirked yet again, and I blushed. We both sat up.

"Well that was interesting, now I know that you aren't the cold bastard you like to portray yourself to be…"

"Thanks you your influence Inu…you have no idea what you do to me…"

I grinned.

"You flatter me Sess."

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV 

I gave him a half-smile, and enveloped him in my arms.

_Wait...arms? Oh right. The restoration process must have been completed when I passed out._

I felt Inuyasha's gaze upon me, and turned my eyes to meet his.

"Sess, would you teach me how to transform…into my bestial form like you do?"

"I don't see why not. We'll start after breakfast. For now, let's go down to the dining hall. I'm sure your pack is waiting."

He nodded in agreement, and we got out of bed and dressed. I wore a dark blue haori with the traditional crescent of the Royal Inu-Youkai plastered on the back as my white one was bloodied from last night's activities. It contrasted with my hair, which I pulled up into a ponytail.

Inuyasha wore a similar haori, only it was black. His fire-rat robes were dirtied too, and I ordered the servants to clean them up. He looked much like a proper prince of the west now, and I could feel his eyes on me as we both looked each other up and down. I smirked, before teasing him.

"Like what you see?"

He blushed, having been caught staring.

"Yeah, you look real good."

I looked him over, and walked up to him. I took him in my arms and breathed into his ear…

"You look good too Inu…"

His blushed deepened to an even darker shade of red and I gave him a small smile before we headed down to the dining hall.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV 

I caught Sesshoumaru's fleeting smile, and grinned at him, showing just the tip of one fang, my blush gone.

_He's finally loosening up. That ought to be a good sign..._

* * *

A/N: Apologies to all my readers, my chapters are all going to be short as I'm currently rushing my studies for my promos. I'll try to update longer chapters as and when I have the time.

Reviews please :)


	14. Chapter 12: Transformation

Chapter 12: Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any other characters in this chapter.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LightningFuryStrike13, Animehunter08, and KeithUrban. Thanks so much for the review!

_Thoughts are in Italics_

_**Conversation in the Inu-Youkai language are in Italics and Bolded.**_

* * *

-In the dining area- 

Inuyasha's POV

I was nervous to the point of shaking slightly, and I knew Sess could feel it. He took ahold of my hand,and squeezed it reassuringly.

_What would my friends think? I know I look very different..._

We entered the dining room, and in my head, I muttered.

_Here goes..._

I saw Shippo bounding to me in the corner of my eye, and I bent down to pick him up in my arms. I looked him over quickly, asessing his health, and found that new clothes had been provided for him. I turned to Sesshoumaru, and flashed him a grateful smile. He returned a low whine, which only the Inu-Youkai could hear.

**_It's no problem Inu. You're welcome. _**

**_Thanks anyway Sess._**

I gave him a genuine smile, and he gave me that half-smile of his again, leaving me strangely elated. I looked back to Shippo, and found him fingering my haori.

"Wow, you look real pretty Inuyasha."

I smiled, and thanked him, saying he didn't look to bad himself in his new clothes.

**_Pretty huh. Didn't expect that from the kit. Pretty Inu...hmm. Sounds kinda nice. (laughter)_**

**_(growls) I'm going to get you for this Sess. This is NOT over._**

Then Sesshoumaru came over, and pulled out a chair for me. He motioned for Shippo to sit beside me, and I put him on the next seat, ruffling his hair affectionately. I looked across the table, to where Sango and Miroku were seated.

"Good Morning my Lords."

They chroused in unison, and blushed. I grinned at them, and Sango gave me an approving look. Miroku smiled, and discreetly gave me a mischevious smirk. My eyes widened fractionally, questioning the motive behind the smirk.

_I wonder if that damned Miroku finally professed his love for Sango..._

As if he could read my mind, he gave a slight nod, and I smirked before glancing at Sango, who seemed content to steal glances at Miroku. When she caught me looking at her, she blushed, and hid behing her bangs. I chuckled.

**_What's up otouto? Your spirits seem to have been lifted._**

**_It's my friends aniki. That damned houshi finally confessed his love to the taijiya._**

**_(smirks) Why not have their 'ceremony' or whatever the humans call it after our mating ritual._**

**_A double blessing. Sounds interesing aniki. (chuckles)_**

**_(conspirational grins)_**

"Our congratulations to you, taijiya and houshi."

"Yea that's right. Congrats Miroku, and you Sango."

Sango blushed a deep red, and they thanked us. Breakfast was served, and we all ate in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Miroku's POV 

Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru congratulated us, and I looked over to Sango, smiling as she blushed heavily.

_I have to get used to this business of calling Inuyasha LORD Inuyasha now. It sounds foreign on my tongue, but I'm glad he found his happiness. Wait a minute...how DID Sesshoumaru know about me and Sango? Hmm...I'll have to ask Inuyasha about it...Oops. LORD Inuyasha._

We started on breakfast, and I stole a glance at Inuyasha. He was eating with such grace that none of us had ever seen before, not at all like the rough, brash Inuyasha that I knew. Shippo was eating to his heart's content beside Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru looked protectively over to them every now and then. I smiled, happy for Inuyasha who had finally found his soulmate. He would never have to be alone again...

* * *

-After breakfast- 

Inuyasha's POV

I finished my meal and trembled in anticipation at what was to come next. Yet, outwardly, I maintained a calm exterior, a mask of serenity and calm.

**_Relax Inu. Don't tense up. The process is fairly easy, and I'm sure you'll be able to do it._**

His scent washed over me, and calmed my frazzled nerves. I looked at him, and smiled gratefully. He put his hand over mine, and squeezed it reassuringly.

_He's still the only one who can see through my masks and facades after all these years..._

After everyone was done, Sango and Miroku went off hand in hand to walk around the village, bringing Shippo with them. Sesshoumaru and I headed out into an open clearing in the forest nearby. He stood opposite me, and closed his eyes. He guided me through the process first, giving me a demonstration before allowing me to try it out myself.

Basically, it was all quite easy, all I had to do was imagine myself in my dog form. I watched as Sesshoumaru did the actual thing, and a bright flash of light surrounded him as he shifted forms into the size of a fully grown wolf. His fur was astonishingly white, and he stood before me very amusedly, whisking his tail.

**_Try it out now otouto...just imagine yourself in your dog form in your mind. That is the key to your transformation._**

I closed my eyes, and imagined myself to be exactly like Sesshoumaru, only with the marking on my forehead different. I felt my youki swell, and I braced myself. I felt my all my bones and muscles shift, and closed my eyes, waiting for the transformation to be complete. When it was done, I opened my eyes and looked around for Sesshoumaru, only to find him rolling about on the ground ungracefully in a fit of laughter. I cocked my head and yapped, wondering what had caused him to give up his usual mask of cool indifference.

**_Hahahaha...go to the stream just beyond the clearing and look at yourself...hahahaha..._**

I loped off, feeling confused and also wondering if the trees had grown suddenly. I reached the stream, and peered at my reflection in the water.

_HOLY CRAP! No wonder Sess was laughing! I'm only the size of a pup!_

I ran back to Sesshoumaru's side, only to find him still laughing. Tears trickled down his face, and I jumped on him, licking the salty tears off his cheeks before whining in distress.

**_What's wrong aniki? Why am I so...small?_**

**_It's because this is the first time you have transformed otouto. No cause for worry. When you change back, your tail will remain, but the next time you transform you will be able to control the size you wish to transform into._**

**_I hope so...this is embarassing. _**

He smiled at me, a real geniune smile that I haven't seen since I was a pup of barely four. He told me to try to change back, and suddenly, I panicked and whined. Sesshoumaru merely smirked, and told me to imagine myself as a human to change back from my dog form. I licked his cheek in thanks, and wagged my tail a few times.

I removed all other thoughts from my mind, and willed my body to turn human. Once again I felt all my bones and muscles shift, and when it was completed, I turned to look at Sesshoumaru, and watched as his eyes widened in surprise. I looked at him questioningly, before I realised I was human. As in human-human, not demon-human.

"Turned a little too human Inu?" He smirked

"Maybe..."

He looked at me confusedly, but I simply closed my eyes and willed my body to turn half-demon. I felt my senses heighten, and grinned at the amused and somewhat amazed look on Sesshoumaru's face. My dog ears popped up, and I felt a tingling down my spine. I turned around, only to find my fluffy white twitching tail. I grinned.

Then, I willed my body to become a full demon, and waited for the usual flash of light to recede. I felt my senses heighten even more, and also felt my tail lengthen. When the transformation was over and done with, I looked at Sesshoumaru, only to find him still looking a little surprised. I walked over to him.

"Well that was interesting..."

"I agree. You never cease to amaze me Inu..."

He smiled, and enveloped me in his arms. We sat down leaning against the tree behind us, or rather, behind Sesshoumaru, resting for awhile. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, and inhaled deeply. Sesshoumaru smelled of something musky, and also of the pine needles scattered all over the forest floor, expecially after he rolled around laughing at me. Sesshoumaru leaned his head against mine, and closed his eyes, resting. We rested awhile more, before heading back to the village.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the OOCness, hope I didn't put you guys off this story :X

I hope this was long enough to satisfy you guys for a little while longer. :: Reviews please ::


End file.
